1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a parking lock system for three-wheeled vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a parking lock system for a rolling type three-wheeled vehicle having front and rear vehicle bodies interconnected so as to be rollable relative to each other.
2. Description of Relevant Art
When parking a rolling type three-wheeled vehicle having front and rear vehicle bodies which are interconnected for relative rolling, it is desirable to effect locking of the relative rolling between the front and rear vehicle bodies as well as locking of the rotation of at least one road wheel of the vehicle.
There have been proposed parking lock systems for three-wheeled vehicles which include a rolling lock mechanism for locking relative rolling between front and rear vehicle bodies, a wheel lock mechanism for locking rotation of at least one road wheel, and an operation mechanism for mechanically operating both the rolling lock and wheel lock mechanisms.
In the aforesaid parking lock systems for three-wheeled vehicles, the rolling lock mechanism substantially comprises two members which are mutually engageable for effecting the rolling lock. The two members are respectively joined to either of the front or rear vehicle bodies so as to be rollable integrally therewith. Therefore, the relative positional relation of the two members may become nonaligned with respect to their mutual engagement as a result of possible relative rolling between the front and rear vehicle bodies due to a difference in level of the surface on which the vehicle is parked. In such case, there has heretofore been required an intentional rolling of the front or rear vehicle body, which is a substantially inconvenient and bothersome operation.
The present invention effectively eliminates the aforesaid and related disadvantages attendant conventional parking lock systems for three-wheeled vehicles.